NCIS and Criminal Minds Chatroom 2
by NCISCriminalMinds101
Summary: Another chatroom crossover of the characters from the shows NCIS and Criminal Minds.


Yet another NCIS and Criminal Minds chatroom. Lol, after two years I finally wrote another one XD Anyways, it's the same characters from the last one.

_Tony DiNozzo has logged on._

Tony DiNozzo: Anyone else on?

_Nicole Jareau has logged on._

_Abby Sciuto has logged on._

_Ally David has logged on._

Ally David: Hey guys! Ziva and I are on a plane right now ;3

Nicole Jareau: Why are you on a plane?

Ally David: We're just returning from Iran. Just some business we had to take care of, it has to do with a case we're working on.

Nicole Jareau: Ahhh, I see :) How was Iran?

Ally David: HOT XD

Tony DiNozzo: Ally, after all these years I still wonder how you got into NCIS at age 18

Abby Sciuto: Uhhh, cause she's a bad a—assassin like her sister, that's why!

Nicole Jareau: Totally XD Tony, she could pin you on the ground before you can blink

Ally David: Hehe

Tony DiNozzo: Psshhh, whatever. I'm not scared of Ally *Rolls eyes*

Ally David: I scared you the other day and you squealed like a girl…

Nicole Jareau: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Abby Sciuto: NICE! :D :D :D :D :D

Tony DiNozzo: …

_Tony DiNozzo has logged off._

_Spencer Reid has logged on._

_Nicole Jareau has logged on._

_Penelope Garcia has logged on._

Nicole Jareau: …. Reid, again with the staring? Everytime I look up from my desk, I see your eyes on me.

Penelope Garcia: *Cough* Creep

Spencer Reid: What? No, no, no, I'm not staring at you.

Nicole Jareau: Uh, yeah you are

Penelope Garcia: I'm watching from the corner! You are! CREEP! I mean, gosh, if you have a thing for Nicole just tell her.

Spencer Reid: What? No! I, no, psh, no. You guys, cut it out. I didn't mean to stare at you, Nikki…

Nicole Jareau: …. You just called me Nikki. Why did you just call me Nikki?

Penelope Garcia: He totally just called you Nikki.

Spencer Reid: It was an accident, sorry!

Nicole Jareau: Only JJ has ever called me Nikki.

Penelope Garcia: Awkward….

Spencer Reid: I said sorry! :(

Nicole Jareau: Wow. Reid, you're freaking me out. I'm going to go get a cup of coffee with Garcia. Hopefully when I look over my shoulder you won't be following us.

_Nicole Jareau has logged off._

_Penelope Garcia has logged off._

Spencer Reid: … Guys? Garcia? Nicole? Um… well this is awkward.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs has logged on._

_Aaron Hotchner has logged on._

Aaron Hotchner: How did the case in New Jersey go, Gibbs?

Leroy Jethro Gibbs: It went well, really well, actually. No one got hurt.

Aaron Hotchner: That's good.

_Penelope Garcia has logged on._

_Abby Sciuto has logged on._

Penelope Garcia: Whhaaatttt'sss uuupppp peoples?!

Abby Sciuto: HEYO

Leroy Jethro Gibbs: Good morning.

Aaron Hotchner: Yeah, good morning.

Penelope Garcia: Psh, you guys are so bland when it comes to social media :p COME ON! Say like lol or something! MAKE YOUR POSTS INTERESTING, FOOLS!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs: I'm not 16, Garcia.

Penelope Garcia: I'm not either! And I'm up to date with all this technology text talk and stuff!

Abby Sciuto: Yeah, it's easier to use text talk because it makes your posts shorter and faster.

Aaron Hotchner: Well, maybe we prefer them longer.

Penelope Garcia: Hehehe… that's what she said.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs: *Sighs* I'm done.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs has logged off._

_Aaron Hotchner has logged off._

Abby Sciuto: Party poopers :p

Penelope Garcia: Teeeelllll me about it!

_Ziva David has logged on._

_Ally David has logged on._

_Nicole Jareau has logged on._

_Jennifer Jareau has logged on._

_Tony DiNozzo has logged on._

_Timothy McGee has logged on._

Tony DiNozzo: …..

Timothy McGee: Erm…

Nicole Jareau: What happened?

Tony DiNozzo: Why don't you ask THEM *Shoots look to Ally and Ziva*

Ally David: It was an accident!

Ziva David: *Rolls eyes* Oh quit being a jerk, Tony. It wasn't that bad.

Tony DiNozzo: Wasn't that bad?! Ally freakin' almost ran into that truck head on!

Ally David: We were chasing the suspect, Tony! We were on a highway, and I couldn't just go 30 mph!

Tony DiNozzo: Still, you didn't have to go like 100 mph! We would've caught up to him anyway.

Ziva David: Ugh, just shut up, Tony. *Rolls eyes*

Ally David: For real.

Jennifer Jareau: Yeah Tony, besides you guys were chasing the guy. She had no choice but to go fast.

Nicole Jareau: Yeah! I mean, any of us would do the same thing.

Tony DiNozzo: WE ALMOST DIED! She's as bad as Ziva at driving!

Ziva David: I am not bad at driving! I'm not!

Ally David: She's not *Glares at Tony* Boy, I will put you on your a- in two seconds if you insult us again.

Timothy McGee: She will *Grins*

Tony DiNozzo: Shut it, McGeek. Nobody asked you!

Timothy McGee: *Shrugs*

Jennifer Jareau: *Rolls eyes* Well, while you guys settle the scores, Nicole and I have to go.

Nicole Jareau: See ya~

_Jennifer Jareau has logged off._

_Nicole Jareau has logged off._

Ally David: Bye! :)

Ziva David: Bye

Tony DiNozzo: Bye. Hey guys… why exactly do we chat on here when we are sitting across from each other?

Ally David: So we don't have to listen to your voice.

Ziva David: Burn.

Tony DiNozzo: …..

_Tony DiNozzo has logged off._

Ally David: Did he just go to the bathroom to cry?

Ziva David: He totally just went to the bathroom to cry.


End file.
